Uma nova era
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Uma historia de romance muito linda do ayame e akito


**UMA NOVA ERA**

GENTE...ESSA FIC TAH LONGA..DEMOREI PARA ESCREVER..BOM É SOBRE AYAME E AKITO..VE SE PODE...NUNCA IMAGINEI ELES JUNTOS..MAS ACHO QUE FICOU LEGAL...ENTAO ME DEEM UM DESCONTO...

BOM..QUANTO TIVER ( ) SÃO AS AÇOES

QUANDO TIVER NEGRITADO É OS PENSAMENTOS

ENTRE ASPAS " " E NEGRITADO AS MUSICAS

E ENTRE ( ) E SUBLINHADO COMENTARIOS MEUS

BOA LEITURA!

Estava uma manha quente de outono. Na sede Akito discutia com Shigure.

-Então você vai..vai para nunca mais voltar- ela gritava

-Akito entenda..eu não pedi para perder a maldição- Shigure estava com um braço ferido que Hatori tentava cuidar.

Do fundo da sala Ayame olhava a tudo sem poder fazer nada.

-Primeiro foi o Kureno, depois as crianças e agora você...você que me prometeu nunca me abandonar.

-Akito, as coisas mudaram...eu sempre estarei as seu lado..mas preciso ficar um pouco só.

-SÓ! E eu que fiquei só uma vida toda! Quer partir Shigure...vá e não volte nunca mais- gritava Akito descontrolada

-Akito, não seja tão drástica- Shigure foi abraça-las, mas Akito acertou um vaso na cabeça dele.

Shigure cai tonto no chão. Hatori o leva para sua casa

-Por que ainda está aqui?- disse tentando se controlar para Ayame

-Desculpe Akito..nenhum de nós percebeu sua solidão..o quanto você sofria aqui..trancada nessa sede

-E desde quando você se importa?- disse Akito brava

-Verdade..eu nunca me importei...eu e você somos tão distante..como água e vinho

-COMO? Suma daqui!

Akito avança sobre Ayame que foge bem a tempo. Um sombrio sorriso se forma no rosto de Ayame. Ele caminha em direção a casa de Hatori com um único pensamento "conquistar Akito"

No dia seguinte Akito acorda com uma terrível dor de cabeça...havia chorado a noite inteira...seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ardendo. Pede para uma empregada trazer hatori

Depois de um tempo

-mandou me chamar akito?

-Porque demorou tanto..eu estou com dor de cabeça..esse barulho está me deixando louca...estou a ponto de explodir...estou enjoada...com esse calor

hatori sem falar nada a examina e lhe entrega uns calmantes para ela conseguir dormir.

Quando ele sae do quarto de Akito, encontra Ayame na porta.

-O que faz aqui?- pergunta ele desconfiado

-Eu...nada..estava caminhando...e me perdi (que disculpinha mais esfarrada essa) e Akito como está?

-Está mal...lhe dei uns comprimidos para ela conseguir dormir

-Oh! Sim entendo- disse serio

-Agora tenho que ir...-disse hatori de afastando

Ayame espera hatori sumir de vista e entra no quarto de Akito. O quarto estava escuro, as janelas e cortinas fechadas e Akito estava deitada na cama

-Akito?- chamou Ayame baixinho

Não houve resposta. Ayame se aproxima e vê que ela dormia tranqüilamente. Uma mecha de cabelo negros caiem sobre seus olhos. Ayame carinhosamente os ajeita.

Akito estava pálida e com olheiras profunda..deveria ter chorado muito aquela noite. Ayame pega na mão dela e a beija. Quando se levanta para sair Akito acorda e segura sua mão.

-O que faz aqui enquanto eu dormia?- perguntou com uma voz fraca

-Oh! Nada só vim ver se você estava respirando melhor

-Isso não é trabalho do hatori?

-Sim,sim,sim...mas eu sou seu enfermeiro- disse sorrindo

-desde quando?

-não importa..vim lhe chamar para sair

-não vê que estou doente...-disse se cobrindo ainda mais

-Mas o ar fresco lhe fará bem- disse Ayame abrindo as cortinas e as janelas

-Eu não quero ar fresco..me deixe em paz- se protegendo do sol

-Lhe trarei flores...esse quarto precisa de vida- disse Ayame saindo sem se importar com o que Akito dizia.

Akito olha atônita para a porta

**Pensamento de Akito- Como ele ousa invadir meu quarto e dizer que aqui falta vida...**

Ayame estava colhendo flores no jardim quando ouve hatori no telefone.

-Shigure...mão tente fazer nada, se ela está assim é por sua causa..ela esteve chorando a noite toda..e hoje acordou indisposta...ela dormiu a base de calmantes...

**pensamento de Ayame- Akito está assim pelo Shigure...não deixarei que ela fique mais triste**

hatori desliga o telefone e se dirige ao quarto de Akito.

-Hatori..eu vou matar o Ayame..veja o que ele fez...esse sol está me deixando pior feche a janelas.

-O sol lhe faria bem..você precisar reagir...não é bom ficar aqui sozinha..só iria piora sua saúde- disse fechando as janelas e a cortina. A escuridão toma conta novamente

-Me deixe em paz...o que você sabe de ficar na solidão? Eu sempre estive só- Akito começa a chorar

hatori tenta consola-la mas só piora...então sai do quarto silenciosamente.

-Shigure eu te odeio...- disse baixinho entre as lagrimas

-Olá! Voltei...desculpe a demora

Akito enxuga as lagrimas rápido e olha com ódio para Ayame

-será que não terei paz hoje.- Akito mesmo fraca se levanta para tirar Ayame do seu quarto

Pensamento de Ayame- isso meu plano está dando certo 

Ayame caminha de encontro a Akito mas tropeça no carpete e caí no chão, o vaso se quebra e Ayame corta as mãos.

-sangue...- Ayame olha para as mãos que gotejavam

-Ayame você esta bem?- Akito se ajoelha preocupada

-Akyy..estou sangrando...

-deixe-me ajuda-lo

-não (correndo pelo quarto) não permito que você se suje..o que eu faço?

-Vou chamar o Hatori

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO...ele irá me matar

-então o que eu faço?

-saia comigo...se não sangrarei até morrer..

-QUE?- Akito olhava incrédula

-Minha vida depende de você akito...só preciso ouvir um sim

-Ayame...você..eu..não

-OH! MUNDO CRUEL! Não sinto mais minhas mãos...estou perdendo tanto sangue

-Ayame- akito se aproxima dele

-ADEUS!- Ayame cai no chão (fingindo)

-Ayame, levanta já daí...(sem resposta) Ayame!

Silencio...Akito começa a ficar desesperada pelo sangue que via

-Tah Bom! Eu saio...mas se levanta

-Então você sairia comigo?- disse numa voz fraca

-sim?

-Ótimo! Agora pode chamar o hatori, minhas mãos estão doendo mesmo

Era a décima vez que Hatori ia no quarto de Akito, mas ao chegar lá viu que não era Akito que precisava de cuidados

-Ayame?

-Ele cortou as mãos- disse akito

-sim..cortei ()

-Como cortou?- Hatori começa a examinar as mãos dele para ver se não tinha caco

-Quebrei um vaso...estava trazendo flores para Akito

-flores?- Hatori disse desconfiado

-sim..flores de melhoras eu tropecei..e vaso quebrou

-Hum...e porque tem sangue em todo o quarto?

-Ele entrou em pânico

-Sim..sangue é horrível (careta)

-vamos fazer uns curativos- disse hatori levantando e junto com Ayame saem do quarto

Já anoitecia e Ayame com as mãos enfaixadas estava escondido no jardim. A luz do quarto de akito se apaga. Então Ayame começa a atacar pedras em sua janela. A luz retorna a acender e aparece uma Akito muito brava

-Sabia..só podia ser você

-Olá! Akito vim falar sobre nosso passeio...quando...

Akito começa a rir com desdém

-Não terá passeio...eu nunca sairia com você

-Por que não?

-Olhe para você Ayame...você se veste como se tivesse indo a uma festa a fantasia e você fosse a mulher...é sempre escandaloso..destratado..sempre arruma confusão...por isso seu irmão o evita ..até eu te evitaria...além de que...manchou todo meu quarto com seu sangue..fingiu que tinha desmaiado..me chantageou..francamente..você seria o ultimo com que eu sairia.

"**ela é fria e cruel, mais ela sabe o que está fazendo  
ela me jogou na piscina na última reunião da escola  
ela ri de meus sonhos mais eu sonho com ela sorrindo.  
estranho, parece que ela é a primeira e eu estou depois."**

**Trecho da tradução da musica- just the girl- the click five**

Akito fecha a janela com um estrondo. Ela foi tão seca...que nem reparou nas flores que ele trazia.

Passou semanas e finalmente Akito parecia ter alguma melhora...ela estava a mesma de sempre..porem seu sofrimento já era imperceptível para os outros. Nesse meio tempo Ayame se afastou dela..pensando sobre o que ela disse.

Akito no jardim estava sozinha quando ouve passos em sua direção

Na sua frente estava Ayame com os cabelos trançados, estava usando um kimono masculino escuro.

-Ayame! Porque está vestido assim?

-Pensei no que você me disse...

-O que eu te disse?

-que sou imaturo...um palhaço..me visto de mulher

Akito fica envergonhada

-Então decido mudar

-Mudar como?

-Aquele Ayame que você odeia não existe mais...mas posso lhe pedir um favor

-sim

-poderia me conhecer melhor..antes de me julgar.

Akito fica surpreso com essa atitude de Ayame...mas antes que pudesse responder Ayame carinhosamente pega na sua mão e juntos vão andando em direção a um carro da família

-para onde você está me levando?- pergunta Akito assustada

-você não disse que vivia só aqui...estou te levando para um lugar onde você pode ser livre.

Um pequeno sorriso se forma no rosto de Akito e ela entra no carro

"**Cresci numa pequena cidade  
E quando a chuva caía  
Eu somente olhava para fora da janela  
Sonhando com o que poderia ser  
E se no fim eu estivesse feliz  
Eu rezaria  
Tentando o máximo alcançar (a felicidade)  
Mas quando eu tentei falar,  
Senti como se ninguém pudesse me ouvir  
Queria ficar aqui  
Mas algo me fazia sentir que eu estava no lugar errado  
Então eu rezaria  
Eu poderia fugir"**

trecho da tradução da musica- Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson (parte 1)

Ayame e Akito chegam na praia. Passeando com o carro, Ayame mostra o mar, o céu, as pessoas, as palmeiras...

Akito sentia dentro do carro a brisa marítima...o sol batia no seu rosto mas ela não se incomodava

Eles passaram uma tarde assim conhecendo vários lugares e ao entardecer foram se sentar na areia...e juntos molharem seus pés.

Ayame ria e contava historias..estava feliz como uma criança. Akito o ouvia sorrindo.

Pensamento de Akito- por que ele tah fazendo tudo isso pro mim...por que? 

Quando o sol atinge o mar, Ayame a abraça e eles vêem o sol sumir no mar

-Akito podemos voltar?

-sim..já está tarde

"**Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar  
Eu irei fazer qualquer coisa para tocar o céu  
E irei fazer um desejo, ter uma chance, mudar  
e fugir  
Saindo da escuridão tentando alcançar o sol  
Mas eu não irei esquecer daqueles que eu amei  
Irei me arriscar, ter uma chance, mudar  
e fugir"**

trecho da tradução da musica- Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson (parte 2)

Juntos eles voltam para o carro. Chegando na sede já é tarde...e cada um vai para sua casa.

Na manha seguinte uma forte chuva caia e Akito assim que acordou pegou um casaco e correu pelo jardim...sem se importar com a chuva, nem com os olhares de reprovação dos empregados

"**porque o diferente  
não parece tão diferente  
e sair é melhor  
do que sempre ficar dentro  
sinta o vento**

eu estou me purificando  
deixe a chuva cair  
deixe a chuva cair  
eu estou me purificando"

trecho da tradução da musica- Come Clean- Hilary Duff

Akito procura Ayame por toda a sede e o encontra na casa dele. Ela entra toda encharcada ele estava lendo um livro

-Ayame..posso entrar?

-Akito você aqui...- Ayame diz assustado e tenta arrumar a bagunça da sua sala- entra,entra

-Eu...eu..só queria lhe agradecer pelo passeio...ontem..foi...

-diferente...eu sei- Ayame pega na mão de Akito.- podemos fazer mais vezes- disse dando um suave beijo no rosto dela

Akito fica encabulada e retira a mão

-talvez- disse e saiu chuva novamente

Ayame encosta a cabeça na parede e olha ela se afastando com um sorriso. Naquele dia Akito teve inúmeras reuniões...mas que para ela parecia voar com o vento...ela estava diferente, de bom humor..sorrindo pelo canto das casas. Assim foi sua longa tarde.

Quando ela saiu do escritório, encontra um bilhete na janela.

"Akito me encontre no jardim...te levarei para sair"

Não estava assinado, mas Akito sabia de quem poderia ser. De noite Akito esperou que todos fossem dormir e então se deitou apagando as luzes...mas estava bem acordada. A primeira pedra atinge sua janela e ela acende a luz...lá embaixo estava Ayame.

Akito desce as devagar para não acordar ninguém. Ayame a esperava.

-Onde vamos hoje?- cochichou Akito animada, enquanto fugiam pelos jardins

-A um parque de diversões..você gosta?- disse Ayame abrindo a porta do carro para ela e se sentando ao seu lado.

-Nunca ninguém me levou a um parque

-Tudo tem sua primeira vez (sorrindo)

No caminho eles conversavam animadamente...Akito ia se soltando sem perceber.

Quando chegaram no parque havia muitas coisas que Akito queria ver e descobrir...eles brincaram a noite toda e depois se sentaram próximo a uma fonte para descansar.

Ayame tinha acabado de contar uma historia para Akito que a fez gargalhar e ele ficou a olhando

-O que foi?- perguntou Akito sorrindo

-Nada estava te observando

-me observando?

-Sim...você fica linda quando sorri assim..devia rir mais vezes...para os outros também

-Não tenho motivos para sorrir para os outros

-Por que não?

-Eles nunca fizeram nada por mim...só pensam em se livrar de suas maldições e se esquecem de mim..da minha própria maldição...para eles eu sou a culpada

-Akito..quem lhe disse isso? (indignado) nunca pensamos isso de você..sabemos que você também sofre pela maldição..por todos nós...e se não fizemos nada antes para te ajudar é porque tivemos medo de sua reação

-minha reação?

-sim..você sempre sofreu calada...nunca quis compartilhar conosco o que sentia...não sabíamos quando estava alegre ou triste

-entendo...acabei criando minha gaiola e perdendo a chave

-como?

-É um ditado que diz que as pessoas se fecham em seus medos, suas angustias e depois não conseguem mais sair.

-Eu gostaria de achar sua chave...Akito

Pequenas lagrimas escorrem pelo rosto dela e Ayame as limpa, lhe beijando as bochechas.

-Porque..porque está fazendo isso por mim?

-Porque eu preciso te ver feliz

Akito está próximo de Ayame e ela fecha os olhos. Ayame se aproxima e lhe beija a testa

-Não vamos nos precipitar...venha ainda tenho muito o que lhe mostrar...hoje a noite será longa- Ayame a puxa pelo braço.

Os dois andaram, conversaram e riram a noite toda...só voltaram quando o dia nascia.

Ayame vai para sua casa depois de deixar Akito..ele estava louco para ir dormir...mas Hatori já o esperava.

-Ainda acordado, Tori?

-Eu é que te pergunto Ayame- disse serio

-Por que diz isso? (assustado)

Hatori se levanta e acende um cigarro..olha pela janela que dava uma vista para casa grande...a casa de Akito

-eu vi você saindo com Akito ontem de noite..e que só voltou hoje de manha

-Eu posso explicar...nós..nós..fomos comprar algas marinhas (silencio)...nós saímos para passear num parque de diversões.

-parque de diversões?

-sim e ela se divertia tanto (sorrindo)..nunca a tinha visto sorrir daquele jeito

-Ayame..akito não está bem de saúde..anda debilitada..não tem se alimentado direito..e ..vocês passaram a noite fora..acho muito cedo para ela começar um novo romance

-não, Hatori você está enganado... não fizemos nada...só a levei para passear...sair um pouco daqui da sede...lhe dar um pouco de liberdade. E ela se sentiu bem..não passou mal nenhuma vez...ela estava tão feliz (relembrando) ..você não gostaria de vê-la assim..sorrindo..alegre.

hatori não sabia o que falar

-Pois eu quero..é o que eu mais quero...e farei de tudo para conseguir...ela precisar ser livre..não é porque somos amaldiçoados..que deixaremos nossos corações presos a essa maldição também..posso não ser medico..mas sei o que a faz doente..é essa prisão..é esse ar..de infelicidade..que ronda todos nós...Hatori..você mesmo disse que ela precisa sair...sei que nunca fiz nada para ajuda-la..mas ainda tenho tempo não...ainda posso tentar..eu desejo vê-la feliz.

-só tome cuidado Ayame- disse Hatori saindo pensativos pelas palavras de Ayame

Horas depois Akito acorda. Estava com olheiras por não ter dormido direito, mas estava bem disposta. Ela se levanta e vai tomar banho...e volta enrolada numa toalha, abre seu armário...as mesmas roupas.

Pensamento de Akito- tudo é tão preto...sem vida. Quero mudar 

Akito pega uma caixa que estava escondida no fundo de seu armário, era um vestido um presente que ela ganhará de seu pai a anos atrás...o último presente que ele lhe dera antes de morrer

**Pensamento de Akito- Faz anos...mas acho que ainda serve**

Akito se desenrola da toalha e o coloca, o vestido ainda estava novo, era de tons azuis que começava em azul e terminavam com a barra branca...nunca..ninguém a tinha visto assim como uma garota. Ela se lha no espelho era estranho de lhe ver assim...mas hoje ela precisava...ela queria se sentir mais bonita...mais madura..mais mulher.

-E se eu deixasse meus cabelo crescerem assim (rindo) talvez um corte mais moderno- Akito mexia nos seus cabelos..fazendo penteados

batem na porta

-Não entrem- Akito não sabia o que fazer, acabou se enrolando na toalha por cima do vestido toda atrapalhada.

Batia incessantemente.

-Já vai..(irritada)- Akito tenta se recompor e faz uma cara de doente.

Abre a porta

-Você?- diz assustada

-Olá Akito- Ren entra no quarto sem ser convidada e repara na caixa que estava sobre a cama- decidiu mostrar quem você realmente é Akito? ( o pai de Akito disse que se algum dia ela quisesse contar a verdade a todos..ela poderia usar esse vestido..era uma forma dele estar presente também)

-Saia daqui...

-pensei que você estivesse sofrendo mais pelo Shigure..já arranjou um substituto? (sorriso irônico) ele foi seu brinquedinho não!

-Se não sair daqui agora..eu vou gritar e alguém vai vir lhe expulsar..AGORA SAIA- disse Akito nervosa

Ren se aproxima de Akito e tranca a porta.

-Que feio... gritar com sua mãe..-rodando s chaves nos dedos

-VOCE NÃO É E NUNCA FOI MINHA MAE...- Akito gritava

-Quer que as pessoas descubram sobre nós duas não..com esse escândalo todo..ou pior do jeito que você anda "galinhando" por aí...primeiro foi Kureno, depois Shigure ..agora o Ayame..deixe me pensar quem será os próximos...Hatori?...alguma das crianças?

Akito fica em estado de choque

-Se você quiser sair vestida assim...se quer ser mulher..então porque não sai nua pela sede..porque daí metade do trabalho já será feito, não.

-SAI DAQUI...SAIA DAQUI...

"**Eu perco o controle  
E não demora muito para você apontar meus erros  
Eu não posso chorar  
Porque eu sei que aos seus olhos, isso é fraqueza  
Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada  
Cada dia de minha vida  
Meu coração não poderia se quebrar  
Quando, pra começar, não era nem ao menos inteiro"**

Trecho da tradução da musica- Because of You- Kelly Clarkson (parte 1)

Ren agarra seu braço e a leva para o espelho

-OLHE! OLHE BEM- arrancando sua toalha e mostrando ela com o vestido- QUER QUE OS OUTROS LHE VEJAM ASSIM? Acha que eles vão te respeitar depois de descobrirem... acha que Ayame se interresará por alguém como você? Que ele te achara atraente...usando isso (desdém) você ainda é uma criança...que se finge de mulher...mesmo que você quisesse nunca seria atraente...você é totalmente...HOR-RI-VEL

"**Eu era tão jovem  
Você devia ter melhor percebido para não me fazer seu apoio  
Você nunca pensou em ninguém  
Você só visou a sua dor  
E agora eu choro  
No meio da noite  
Pelo mesmo maldito motivo"**

Trecho da tradução da musica- Because of You- Kelly Clarkson (parte 2)

**Pensamento de Akito- não me rebaixarei mais..não terei mais medo..serei livre**

-Já acabou?- disse controlando a voz

-Você é patética..mas vá em frente...só um aviso..eles não te respeitaram...eles nunca..nunca estarão do seu lado...e cuidado com seu novo brinquedinho.

Ren ia saindo sorrindo, mas Akito lhe dá um tapa no rosto

-NUNCA..nunca mais ponha os pés aqui novamente... não ouse me ver mais...é melhor cuidar melhor da sua vida..se não...te renegarei...serei pior do que seu maior pesadelo..não te deixarei um minuto em paz...não até ver sua vida arruinada.

Ren chocada coloca a mão sofre a face ferida e lha com indignação

-isso não ficará assim...- Ren sai do quarto antes que Akito lhe de outro tapa. Após sair da sede..Ren se encaminha para a casa de Shigure

Akito coloca um quimono e sae correndo pela sede. Tromba com Ayame no jardim.

-Ayame!- Akito o abraça

-Akito..o que ouve?- recebe o abraço

-Ela..ela apareceu e me disse coisas horríveis- Akito se agarra mais a ele e começa a chorar

**Pensamento de Ayame- ela? Ela quem? Será que Akito está falando da ren...**

-Tudo vai ficar bem..eu to aqui com você

-Ayame...não me deixa..não me deixa

-Eu não vou-Ayame a aperta de encontro ao peito e espera que seu soluço cessarem

Ayame estava com um aperto no coração...fez de tudo para ela ficar feliz...e vê-la assim..sofrendo pela inveja de outros..era agonizante

-Ayame, me beija- disse Akito num sussurro

Ayame fica surpreso, mas lentamente chega perto do rosto dela. Seus lábios se tocam..Akito leva a mão lentamente para o rosto dele. Ayame a puxa mais para perto e aprofunda o beijo.

-Que lindo! devo tirar uma foto do mais novo casal?

Ayame se separa de Akito, havia 3 pessoas no jardim que olhavam para eles

Hatori estava atônito..pensou que Akito ainda dormia..nunca a imaginou daquele jeito no jardim...e se mais alguém visse aquela cena?

Ren via o casal embaraçados e ria, era ótimo ver Akito tão humilhada assim

O ultimo..e quem interrompera o beijo era Shigure..tinha um olhar entre fúria e ciúmes, mas seu coração estava partido...Akito o havia traído com seu melhor amigo...ms o pior..o pior era Ayame por ter se envolvido com ela.

-Nunca soube que você gostava dela Ayame...se não eu nunca teria me aproximado dela..não teria traído meu melhor amigo

-Shigure..eu...

-Akito como pode? Não sabe o quanto eu estou sofrendo pela quebra da maldição..eu que sempre fiquei ao seu lado...sempre eu...e eu a amava..liguei varias vezes para o hatori para saber como você estava...eu tava preocupado...mas vejo que me enganei..você tava muito bem acompanhada

Akito abaixa a cabeça envergonhada.

-Gure...podemos conversar em outro lugar?- Ayame se levanta encabulado

-Por que? Se todos já sabem que você tem um caso com ela...não há mais nada para esconder Ayame- disse Shigure com lagrimas de ódio

Ayame abaixa a cabeça

-Quem foi...quem foi que começou...porque eu realmente não esperava...

-Shigure...- começou Ayame

-AH! Então foi você...- Shigure dá um soco no rosto de Ayame e ele cai no chão- Justo você...que sempre soube que eu a amava...sempre soube desde pequeno que eu a amava (olhando para Akito) eu...sempre..lhe amei Akito

-Gure..não aconteceu nada entre nós até hoje- disse Ayame com a mão no rosto

-HAHAHAHAH! (foi uma risada meio desesperada...gure não sabe se ri ou se chora) Então você se manteve leal ao seu amigo..até hoje...você nem pensou em Akito...não pensou que a estava expondo ela aqui...aos beijos em pleno jardim...não pensou no que ela tem que zelar...

-eu nunca tive essa intenção...

Akito ouvia tudo chorando..queria correr mas sabia que suas pernas não a obedeceriam...não tinha coragem para levantar a cabeça...só ouvia a discussão e se sentia péssima

-Não teve a intenção..não foi bem o que eu vi- disse Ren "escorrendo veneno"

-não...eu..sempre a quis ver feliz (olhando para as mãos) queria tirar ela daqui...lhe dar liberdade...vê-la sorrir é tudo o que me importava

-Então porquê a beijou? Você a ama?- disse Shigure com ciúmes

Ayame fica em silencio

-RESPONDA!- Shigure grita indo para cima de Ayame, mas Hatori o segura bem a tempo

-responda Ayame- disse Akito num sussurro segurando o rosto dele mas ele desvia o olhar

Akito sai correndo do jardim chorando.

-Akito...- Shigure tenta ir atrás mas Hatori não deixa

-É melhor deixa-la...- Hatori arrasta Shigure para sua casa

Ren sai com um sorris triunfal deixando Ayame sozinho no chão

**Pensamento de Ayame- não posso amar akito?...isso é relevante...eu só quero vê-la feliz...sendo comigo ou não.**

Akito correu até seu quarto e se jogou na cama e sozinha chorou muito

**Pensamento de Akito- Por que Ayame..por que fez tudo isso por mim...se não me quer...Por que não me ama? **

"**E quem pode dizer  
se o seu amor crescerá  
conforme seu coração quiser ?  
Só o tempo"**

trecho da tradução da musica- Only Time- Enya (parte 1)

Se passaram semanas desde aquele dia no jardim...Akito e Ayame evitavam se encontrarem. Ayame ficou todo esse tempo trancado na sua casa...só pensava se tinha

**Pensamento de Ayame- fiz a coisa certa...não sei se ela me ama...como poderei amar Akito...eu preciso conversar com Shigure, mas me falta coragem...tenho sido covarde...tanto com ele..quanto com ela...deixei ela sair correndo e não tive coragem de procura-la...eu sou um covarde**

"**E quem pode dizer  
porque seu coração chora  
quando seu amor mente?  
Só o tempo**

Quem pode dizer  
quando os caminhos  
se cruzam  
que o amor deve estar  
em seu coração ?"

trecho da tradução da musica- Only Time – Enya (parte 2)

"**E então é isso  
A história mais curta  
Sem amor, sem glória  
Sem herói no seu céu"**

trecho da tradução da musica The Blower's Daughter- Damien Rice (parte 1)

Akito pensou que Ayame ia procura-la...mas se passaram semanas sem que ele tivesse vindo vê-la.

**Pensamento de Akito- é besteira sua...ele nunca lhe disse que a amava..então porque teve falsas esperanças? Por que sempre me apaixono e acabo sozinha? Por que...tenho que ficar sozinha?**

"**Eu disse que te odiei?  
Eu disse que pensei em deixar **

**((( Eu disse que quero deixar )))  
Tudo para trás?"**

trecho da tradução da musica The Blower's Daughter- Damien Rice (parte 2)

Aquela Akito alegre e que sempre sorria foi desaparecendo aos poucos...seu olhar não tinha mas o mesmo brilho...Akito andava pela casa como se alguém lhe tivesse sugado a alma..não tinha reação nenhuma...começou a se alimentar mal novamente...a se fechar novamente...A flor que havia nela..começou a morrer mesmo antes de florescer.

Akito ficava na janela durante horas, sem fazer nada...só ficava lá parada, deixando que a vida fosse passando.

Ayame estava deitado olhando para o teto..quando ouve alguns empregados lá fora comentando

-O Sr. Akito voltou a ser o que era...fica na janela durante horas...esperando não sei o que

-Lembro de quando ele passou por mim no corredor e sorriu...fiquei tão assustada..mas depois me acostumei de vê-lo sempre de bom humor...e agora me parte o coração de vê-lo nessa melancolia

-verdade...não sei o que fez ele mudar tanto tão rápido...mas gostaria de imaginar..que dias como esse voltaram a se repetir

-Sim...dias que ficaram guardados para sempre.

"**Não consigo para de pensar em você  
Não consigo afastar meus pensamentos de você  
Não consigo para de pensar em você  
Não consigo afastar meus pensamentos de você  
Não consigo afastar meus pensamentos...  
Meus pensamentos…Meus pensamentos..."**

trecho da tradução da musica The Blower's Daughter- Damien Rice (parte 3)

Ayame parece que acorda de um pesadelo...agora que se deu conta do que tinha feito

**Pensamento de Ayame- Ela estava tão mudada assim por mim...eu a fazia sorrir..não era os passeios...era eu...**

Ele se levantou e começou a correr para a casa de hatori..precisava fazer alguma coisa...não sabia o que..mas algo tinha que ser feito.

Ayame entra correndo na casa de Hatori

-Tori..eu preciso de um favor seu

Na sala junto com Hatori estava Shigure tomando chá..estava um pouco abatido. Ayame para de falar

-O que quer...- disse hatori

-Eu a amo Shigure...sei que fui desleal a você...deveria ter te contado desde o inicio quando começamos a sair...mas só descobri agora que eu a amo.- disse Ayame rápido

**Pensamento de Ayame- Eu amo Akito? SIIMMM! Eu a amo..eu a amo...**

Ayame sai correndo da casa de hatori...gritando

-EU A AMO!

Hatori olha para Shigure, este abaixa a cabeça e continua tomando seu chá ( Hatori tinha explicado para Shigure tudo o que Ayame fez por Akito...apesar de no começo na aceitar...Shigure depois percebeu..que se Akito amasse Ayame eles poderiam ser muito felizes...algo que não era certeza para ele e Akito)

"**Vivemos esperando  
Dias melhores  
Dias de paz, dias a mais  
Dias que não deixaremos para trás**

Vivemos esperando  
O dia em que seremos melhores  
Melhores no amor, melhores na dor

Melhores em tudo" 

trecho da musica- Dias melhores- Jota Quest

Akito estava no jardim...triste olhando as rosas

-AKITO!- disse Ayame correndo na sua direção

Akito se levanta e começa a ir embora, mas Ayame a segura pelo braço e diz ofegante

-EU TE AMO...me desculpe..por só perceber isso agora...mas o que importa é que eu descobri, não...e se não descobrisse isso..poderia ser tarde demais..você poderia deixar de sorrir...e eu quero vê-la sorrir...te ver alegre...espero que a gente saia novamente...muitas e muitas vezes...quero te mostrar tanta coisa...quero te abraçar, beijar...é tudo que eu mais quero Akito

-Já terminou?- disse ela ainda virada de costas

Ayame fica desconsertado e larga o braço dela

-S..sim...

-pensa que só com essas simples palavras eu voltaria para você...te receberia de braços abertos...que diria eu te amo?

-Bom...bem..sim?- disse ele com a mão atrás da cabeça

-Acha que sou tão fácil assim Ayame?

-Não..akito...eu ...não te acho...eu te amo...amo como nunca amei alguém...amo como a flor ama o dia...amo como os pássaros que precisam do céu para voar..eu te amo tanto..que agora sei que não posso mais viver sem você

Akito fica em silencio

-O que tenho que fazer para te provar isso?- pergunta desesperado

Silencio

Ayame fica triste e sem dizer uma palavra começa a ir embora

Pensamento de Akito- não..não deixe ele ir..não deixe 

Akito se vira e não encontra mais Ayame no jardim...ela se senta num banco e começa a chorar

-Sua burra...se você o ama..porque não disse? Sua garota burra e orgulhosa

Akito limpa as lagrimas e levanta o rosto...Ayame estava na sua frente com um buquê de flores recém arrancadas...lhe estendendo a mão. Akito pega na mão dele.

Ayame sobe num banco e faz Akito subir também..eles não dizem nada..só se olham

-Ayame..eu..também...

Ayame tapa a boca dela com um dedo.

-feche os olhos...(akito os fecha) agora levante os braços...(akito o faz) Ayame a começa girar.

Akito se sente flutuar batia uma leve brisa..que trazia o cheiro das flores...e ela se sente livre. Ayame a para e a beija...eles se beijam

-Akito...eu te amo..quero que você seja feliz...feliz comigo...quero que você quando estiver triste..suba nesse mesmo banco e faça o que acabou de fazer...sei que seus problemas não vão embora..só por você fazer isso, mas ao menos, você será livre...

-E se eu cair?- disse rindo

-Eu sempre estarei aqui para te segurar- Akito o beija

-E sempre estará aqui para me fazer rir...sempre estará aqui para me fazer dançar...sempre estará aqui (aponta para seu coração)..dentro de mim.

Eles se beijam...as pétalas de flores são carregadas pelo vento e subiam ao céu.

Uma nova era de amor..começava para as pessoas...o amor que era carregado pelo vento...

**FIM**


End file.
